Eyes
by unicorn08
Summary: {CHAPTER 3 UPDATE} Byun Baekhyun. Kelabu, semuanya kelabu. Kejadian yang membuat tangannya bergetar, masih saja menghantui hari-harinya. Park Chanyeol. Tidak pernah bisa mengerti cara berpikir orang sastra. Dua insan, yang diibaratkan seperti siang dan malam.[CHANBAEK] Review for more!
1. Chapter 1

EYES.

unicorn08 present.

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

* * *

"_**We live in a world full of broken heart, desperaties &amp; judgemental hypocrities"**_

_**-A.C**_

**How about you caught in between of _who you are_ and _who you want to be_?**

* * *

If you're going to continue this, do not regret if I play with your feelings.

Cause this is what's should done.

* * *

No turning back. DO NOT regret.

* * *

CHAPTER I [ONE]

TEASER

"Its always **the same**"

Byun Baekhyun.

"Wow. Kau terlihat baik hari ini"

Pria yang baru saja dipuji oleh seorang penjual kopi di dekat apartemennya ini hanya memutar bola matanya bosan, "Bukankah aku selalu terlihat seperti ini, Jongdae?"

"Tidak, tidak. Ada yang berbeda, warna baju hangatmu yang sedikit cerah ini memberi kesan baik padamu. Sangat cocok, Baekhyun." Byun Baekhyun, dikenal dengan Baekhyun. Pemuda yang cantik—maksudku tampan, namun kesan pertama saat orang orang melihatnya adalah; **membosankan**. Wajahnya selalu datar, nada bicaranya menyebalkan, tatapan matanya tidak memiliki arti. Seolah Baekhyun adalah mayat hidup yang masih diberkahi karena dia cukup pintar.

Ia hidup sendiri. Karena ia memilih begitu. Dari dulu ia tidak pernah menyukai lingkungan keluarganya. Semua orang terlalu berisik dan sangat menganggu, ibunya yang cerewet, ayahnya yang suka menyanyi tapi berlebihan, belum lagi adik-adiknya yang masih balita. Karena ini adalah tempat baru baginya, yang ia kenali hanya 3 orang; **Luhan**, resepsionis gedung apartemennya, **Kris**, tetangganya yang sangat tampan, dan **Jongdae**, si penjual kopi di kafe Lincoln. Baekhyun merasa seorang teman dari ketiganya karena mereka semua ramah dan sangat mengerti terhadap ke'datar'annya.

Dan satu lagi, Byun Baekhyun adalah homoseksual. Tidak ada yang salah. Menurutnya wanita hanya sebuah makhluk hidup yang merepotkan. Suka berlaku seenaknya, menghabiskan uang, tidak bertanggung jawab. Dan Baekhyun, benci sebuah pengganggu dalam hidupnya.

Baekhyun mengambil gelas berisi A_mericano_-nya dan menggumam, "Seharusnya aku tidak menggunakan ini, orang-orang akan menyadari keberadaanku," Jongdae tertawa kecil dan menyodorkan struk pembelian dan tisu, "Orang-orang selalu menyadari keberadaanmu, kau pemuda yang cantik, ehm, maksudku tampan. Kau yang tidak menyadari mereka," Baekhyun memandang Jongdae datar, lalu berbalik dan pergi, "Sampai bertemu," hanya kalimat itu yang mengisi kepergian Baekhyun. Jongdae hanya menggelengkan kepala.

Menunggu bus, dengan segelas _Americano. _Baju hangatnya benar-benar merusak mood Baekhyun untuk hari ini. Seperti yang ia duga, orang-orang terutama wanita muda yang genit melihatinya tanpa berkedip. Ia tidak suka disadari, ia lebih baik dijauhi. Dengan wajah yang masih datar, ia memasang _earphone_ dan mulai menyalakan musik-musik yang bisa menaikkan suasana hatinya. **Gabrielle Aplin – Mountains**_**. **_Baekhyun menghela nafas. Perasaan itu mulai menghantuinya.

Kejadian _itu _berputar dikepalanya. _Tidak... tidak disini_... batinnya sambil sedikit memeras gelas kopinya dan menggigit bibir. Tidak lucu apabila traumanya kembali di hari pertama ia akan kuliah. Ia mematikan ponselnya lalu menyesap sedikit kopi.

_Akankah aku memiliki hari yang setidaknya lebih berwarna? Kenapa semua terllihat begitu kelabu? Apa Tuhan mengutukku? _batin Baekhyun sambil menatap langit yang gelap, sebentar lagi hujan. Tingkat kesuraman dalam hidupnya akan bertambah, bagus. Membosankan, itu adalah deskripsi dari apapun yang Baekhyun lakukan. Semua biasa saja, tidak pernah ada yang spesial dalam hidupnya. Semejak kejadian bertahun-tahun lalu itu, hidupnya menjadi hitam. Baekhyun tidak tau bagaimana lagi untuk mengutarakan perasaannya, ia hanya butuh _teman_. Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia menghela nafas kasar.

Kendaraan besar berwarna abu-abu dan biru berhenti tepat didepan Baekhyun. Dengan sigap, ia memasuki bus. Tidak ingin tempat favoritnya; _tempat duduk paling pojok kanan_ diambil orang. Halo, Marchville University, kalian akan mendapat mayat hidup sebagai mahasiswa sastra terpintar dalam sejarahmu.

* * *

"Fiksi dan realita itu komparatif. Kalian bisa saja tersesat sewaktu waktu. Hanya karena, tidak mengerti kenapa dua hal ini bisa begitu berbeda dan mengusik pikiran kalian. Mengapa fiksi jauh lebih indah? Tentu itu sudah jelas. Karena semua yang ada disitu adalah **kemauanmu**_**. Semua yang disitu adalah semua yang kau inginkan**_**." **

Bam! Perkataan dosen yang masih tergolong 'pengenalan' ini membuat Baekhyun tercengang. Seluruh tulangnya terasa kaku dan seolah dunianya berhenti. Perasaan ini. Baekhyun selalu merasakannya. "Bodoh. _**Adalah semua yang kau inginkan**_? Apa dia benar-benar bodoh? Fiksi bukan seperti itu." gumamnya pelan. Baekhyun memijat pelipisnya, orang-orang sekarang suka berkata seenaknya. Suka mengucap kalimat yang bahkan—menurut Baekhyun—sakral dengan ceroboh. Apa nama lain dari itu semua jika bukan 'bodoh'? Atau 'idiot?

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Jadi kau mendengarku. Tidak, aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa" Baekhyun menjawab santai, tanpa melihat ataupun melirik siapa yang bertanya. Inilah salah satu kebiasaan buruknya, tidak pernah peduli dan tidak ingin peduli. Tapi alasan yang Baekhyun buat selalu simpel dan kompleks, _Aku tidak pandai dalam berpandang mata._ Mungkin itu bukan alasan tetapi, prinsip?

"Kau harus menatap seseorang jika sedang berbicara dengannya." tegur seseorang yang baru Baekhyun sadari adalah seorang pria. Baekhyun hanya mendengus, tidak mengalihkan pandangannya pada lelaki disebelahnya ini. Ia tetap berkutat pada buku-buku didepannya. Dan masih saja menjelekkan buku itu dalam hati. Bagi Baekhyun, semua teori tentang sastra itu bodoh. Sastra tidak pernah menerapkan sesuatu dari **teori**_**. **_Sastra adalah tempat dimana kita hidup dalam perasaan kita sendiri. Tidak ada dunia yang kejam, pacarmu yang manja, orang tua yang terkadang menyebalkan, dan lain lain. _**Hanya kau, dan perasaanmu**_. Ingat itu.

"Jika aku sedang berbicara denganmu, setidaknya kau melihatku." tegur orang itu lagi.

Baekhyun merasa kesal, ia menutup bukunya dengan kasar, menyebabkan bunyi benturan yang cukup keras. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap pria didepannya dengan tatapan datar dan dingin, "Sudah puas? Apa tidak ada yang lebih bagus di dalam hidupmu sehingga kau, orang yang belum kukenal, menceramahiku dan seenaknya menyuruhku menatapmu. Kau pikir kau siapa?" Baekhyun berbicara dengan nada yang teramat tidak bersahabat, juga tatapan matanya yang mengartikan: _nothing_.

Pria disebrangnya itu justru tertawa, dan membenahi kerahnya. "Aku? Orang yang memiliki kehidupan lebih baik darimu." jawabnya santai sambil menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan remeh. "Apa aku terlihat ingin tahu?" sanggah Baekhyun. Wajahnya masih sama datarnya. Pria diseberangnya hanya menghela nafas, lalu kembali melihat ke arah depan. Baekhyun tersenyum sinis melihat pria itu tutup mulut.

_Tidak ada yang berani mengalahkanku saat berdebat_. Baekhyun merasakan kemenangan picik dihatinya.

Baru saja akan membuka buku sialannya lagi,

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya?" pria itu bertanya lagi. Kali ini dengan nada yang berbeda. Seperti.. sendu? Baekhyun menoleh dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Penganggu. Satu kata itu sudah tersimpan sebagai nama dari pria ini, tentu saja di pikiran Baekhyun. "Melakukan apa?" Baekhyun menjawab dengan terpaksa, kuulangi, **terpaksa**.

"Kau.. tidak menunjukkan apapun di matamu, tetapi mengapa mereka terlihat sangat berbeda?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Baekhyun terkejut, dalam hatinya. Orang yang berada disebelahnya ini baru sebentar menatapnya, dan sudah memahami bahwa ada kekosongan yang begitu menyeruak di kehidupannya. Bertahun-tahun ia merasakan penderitaan ini, tidak ada yang pernah berani atau mungkin, menyadari kekosongan dimatanya. Semua orang menganggap ekspresi Baekhyun adalah ekspresi orang jika sedang bosan. Bukan yang sebenarnya; hampa. Dan entah apa yang terjadi dalam pikiran elit Byun Baekhyun, ia tertarik untuk melanjutkan sebuah percakapan.

_** Untuk pertama kalinya**_.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun." Baekhyun masih setia dengan wajah datarnya. Walaupun pikiran dan hatinya sedang tidak sinkron, semuanya berkutat dengan keinginan atau masalah masing-masing, Semua organ tubuhnya seolah sedang bergosip karena pemiliknya, merasakan adrenalin tertarik dalam syaraf-syarafnya. Dari sekian tahun, baru kali ini. Pria itu menatap Baekhyun lagi, seperti sedang berselancar dalam kelamnya mata Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba, pria itu tersenyum tipis,

Pria itu menghadap depan lagi,

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tapi.. kenapa aku tidak bisa membacanya?" ucapnya santai.

Jika kalian bertanya bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun saat ini, tentu saja terkejut bukan main. Ia sempat membulatkan matanya, lalu dengan kecepatan cahaya, ia mengubah ekspresinya menjadi datar kembali. Siapa pria ini? Apa dia benar-benar hebat dalam menganalisa seseorang hanya lewat matanya? Apa pria ini seorang psikolog? Dokter muda? Tapi apa yang dokter lakukan di fakultas sastra tepatnya di kelas karangan fiksi? Dan Baekhyun kembali tersadar.

Dirinya hari ini, adalah bukan dirinya selama 6 tahun belakangan. Dirinya saat ini, seperti yang dikatakan Jongdae; **berbeda**. Adrenalin tidak pernah berfungsi baik di dalam tubuhnya, bahkan tidak pernah berfungsi sebenarnya. Rasa penasaran, biasanya hanya berlaku jika ia menemukan kopi yang lebih baik dari milik Lincoln. Tetapi pria ini... siapa dia?

Tapi keputusan Baekhyun tetap seperti biasa: memutuskan untuk tidak peduli. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada buku-buku itu lagi. Dan mulai membacanya. Baekhyun memang sangat baik dalam menetralisir emosinya, dan melupakan apa saja yang menganggunya. Dan seperti yang dikatakan, pria disebelahnya ini adalah seorang pengganggu. Untuk apa dipedulikan. Jongdae berulang kali menasihatinya tentang kebiasaan buruk ini,

_Kalau kau ingin dipedulikan, kau juga harus peduli. Tidak selamanya orang lain yang akan mengais kepedulian padamu. Kau, jangan pernah munafik._

Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia sedikit menyesal karena mengenal penjual kopi menyebalkan yang selalu menceramahinya tiap pagi. Dan setiap kata dari ceramahnya itu selalu berkaitan dengan simbiosis peduli-dan-tidak peduli. Ya Baekhyun mengerti bahwa Jongdae ingin mengeluarkannya dari sikap yang tidak baik itu, tapi prinsip hidup Baekhyun tidak akan bisa berubah hanya karena teori semata. Ia membutuhkan sesuatu yang nyata. Sesuatu yang dapat ia resapi, sesuatu yang dapat mengalir di pembuluh nadinya. Sesuatu yang **berbeda**.

_**Dan apakah itu? Apa ia bisa menemukannya? Setelah semua hal yang ia lalui, setelah semua denyut nadi yang melambat seiring harinya, setelah rasa kekosongannya semakin membuat Baekhyun terdorong untuk keluar dari sumur hitam, sementara fikirnya tetap menolak?**_

_** Baekhyun caught in who is he and who he wants to be.**_

* * *

halo. heran aku bawa ff yang terlihat lebih... profesional?

Soalnya, pada dasarnya ini bukan ff chanbaek. Ini cerita yang mau aku bikin novel dan castnya jelas bukan chanbaek.

Dengan terpaksa, aku cuma ngeluarin teaser dulu, dikarenakan harus nyelesein Addictive Yeol.

**Tapi, kalo mau cerita ini tetap berlanjut, aku harap kalian bisa review, fav ataupun follow!**

**Karena itu akan sangat membantu dalam proses pembuatan ff ini.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Jika Baekhyun disuruh memilih antara realita dengan mimpi, ia masih akan memilih realita. Walaupun mimpi merupakan hal terindah yang Tuhan berikan. Tapi nyatanya, lambat laun Baekhyun sadar bahwa semua itu omong kosong dan __**semu**__. _

_ Dalam mimpi-mu, yang menjadi dominan adalah hati/batin. Baekhyun selalu berfikir itu sangatlah tidak rasional. Sangat menampar balik fungsi pikiran yang memang digunakan sebagai dominan tubuh. Dan Baekhyun sangat membenci **berangan-angan**, karena sebuah alasan tertentu. Entah kenapa, rasa bencinya terhadap galaksi fiksional sangat membara. Dan yang lebih aneh lagi, Baekhyun membenci fiksi sementara ia sendiri mengambil jurusan sastra._

_ Jalan fikirnya memang selalu berbeda dari yang lain. Ia bukan seseorang yang akan mendapat inspirasi dengan melihat pemandangan gunung, atau rerumputan hijau. Baekhyun adalah seseorang yang mendapatkan inspirasinya dengan menatap kosong langit-langit kamar apartemennya. Langit-langitnya berwarna putih bersih. Dan hal itu memudahkan Baekhyun melakukan metodenya,_

_ Menggambar dengan jari-jarinya. Me-reka semua yang ada dipikirannya. Dan setelah itu, kata-kata puitis akan langsung meluncur dari bibir manisnya. Dan setumpuk puisi akan langsung tercetak dalam waktu 2 jam._

_ Baekhyun tidak suka pedesaan, tidak suka keindahan alam. Baekhyun menyukai **diam dalam keramaian**. Ia senang berada di kota. Senang memasuki klub-klub malam. Dan yang Baekhyun lakukan?_

_ Ia akan mendengarkan musik melalui headphone-nya dan mengabaikan keramaian itu. Tapi ia merasa senang berada disana, tidak untuk bergabung didalamnya, tapi mengamati keadaan. Baekhyun selalu memiliki rasa aneh namun menyenangkan saat menjalankan hobi-hobi anehnya itu. _

Pria itu terkekeh membaca dokumen kasus itu. "Bagaimana mungkin ada orang aneh seperti dia?" seakan tersadar dengan apa yang diucapkannya, pria itu menghela nafas,

"Bila ia tidak aneh, aku tidak akan disuruh menanganinya. Bodoh"

* * *

"Apartemenmu tidak buruk, Baek."

"Jika sudah selesai, segeralah keluar. Aku sibuk"

"Tega sekali kau mengusir ibumu sendiri, hah?"

Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Ia sungguh menyesal membiarkan wanita yang melahirkannya itu memasuki apartemennya. Lihatlah apa yang ibunya lakukan. Hanya berkeliling, bahkan tidak membawakan makanan untuknya. _Tamu tidak menguntungkan_.

"Sudah berapa wanita yang kau tiduri disini?"

Baekhyun yang sedang meminum air putih segar dari kulkasnya itu, tiba-tiba tersedak mendengar pertanyaan ibunya. "Apa kau bercanda?" pekik Baekhyun dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ibunya hanya mengangkat bahu lalu merebahkan diri di sofa. "Ayolah, Baek. Cobalah dengan seseorang" ucap Ibunya dengan nada sedikit manja.

"Tidak ada yang mengizinkan Ibu untuk menyentuh sofa itu." Baekhyun berucap dingin tanpa menatap Ibunya. Ibu Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu berdiri dengan kesal, ia sudah cukup emosi karena perilaku anaknya yang sungguh membuat kepala pening ini.

"Cintailah seseorang, Byun Baekhyun! Dan kuharap sifatmu yang membuatku naik darah itu segera enyah! Ibu mencintaimu!" dan wanita itu menutup pintu. Ibunya yang menggelikan dan kekanak-kanakan.

"Cinta, huh?"

* * *

"Park Chanyeol, psikolog muda, menangani bagian _deep-past stress _dan _drugs addiction _dengan analisa mata. Dengan ini ku-nyatakan misi ke-empatmu dimulai. Batas waktumu adalah 6 bulan untuk menyembuhkan_nya,_ dan kau tahu _'kan _kalau kau selalu jadi yang favorit disini?"

Pemuda tampan bersurai abu-abu dengan sedikit highlight itu tersenyum kecil, lalu mengangguk. "Ya, aku tahu."

Pria paruh baya didepannya pun tersenyum puas, "Selamat bekerja. Masih ingat larangan dalam permainan ini?"

Chanyeol mendongak,

"_**Do not fall in love with the one, ever."**_

* * *

"Bagaimana hari pertama-mu?"

"Tidak menyenangkan, membosankan, mengerikan dan membosankan. Dan juga membosankan."

Jongdae memutar bola matanya malas, lalu mengambil tempat duduk di depan pria mungil itu, Ia menatap wajah pria di seberangnya lalu tersenyum kecil,

"Tolong. Jangan katakan kau mulai menyukaiku." ucap Baekhyun datar dan disusul tawa keras yang menjijikkan milik Jongdae. "Untuk apa aku menyukai pria yang selalu diselimuti awan hitam bila ada yang pria lain yang tersenyum seindah pelangi?"

"Kau menjijikkan, sungguh."

"Setidaknya aku masih peduli denganmu."

"Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk peduli."

Jongdae menghela nafas berat, "Aku perlu mengirim-mu ke pedesaan, agar kau bisa mencairkan hati dan otakmu yang tidak lebih cair dari es di kutub selatan."

"Aku tidak suka pedesaan." jawab Baekhyun datar, Jongdae membulatkan matanya,

"_Oh god_, apa yang salah denganmu, Baek? Semua orang di kota meraung-raung untuk pergi ke pedesaan dan merileksasi-kan diri mereka. Dan untuk menghirup 95% oksigen murni tentunya."

Baekhyun justru tertawa dan itu membuat Jongdae mengernyit tidak suka.

"Ayolah, berhenti bersifat munafik. Kau bilang apa? Pedesaan? Kau yakin? Aku yakin 99,23% bahwa kau, dan warga kota lainnya ingin tinggal di kota dan justru tidak suka dengan pedesaan. Apa masalahmu? Oksigen? Itu saja, _'kan_? 1 masalah banding berapa ratus hal yang kau butuhkan, yang hanya ada di kota. Yang kau butuhkan bukan pedesaan, tapi kota yang hijau, kaya akan pohon bak pedesaan yang akan memberikanmu 95% oksigen itu. Kau pikir aku bodoh? Mulailah mencerna pemikiranmu, menjadi hal utuh yang tidak kompleks"

Jongdae menganga tidak percaya mendengar kata demi kata yang diucapkan Baekhyun. Tidak salah semua orang selalu memuji jalan pikirnya walaupun sedikit aneh, tapi memang terbukti makna dan perumpaan yang ia berikan, selalu nyata. Byun Baekhyun, _you really kicked it._

"Terserahmu, aku akan mengambilkan _Americano_ dan kau, segeralah pulang. Mengerti?"

Baekhyun hanya memandang keluar jendela. Jongdae menghela nafas, _lagi._

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya, menghilangkan suara masih saja mendengung di telinganya seharian ini,

_"Kau.. menyembunyikan sesuatu" _

* * *

"Eomma, aku berangkat."

"Misi baru lagi, huh?" Ibunya mendekat, lalu membantu membereskan piring bekas sarapannya.

"Uh-huh."

"Kali ini apa?"

**"Sesuatu yang menarik. Sesuatu yang akan membuatku benar-benar berpikir."**

* * *

"Byun Baekhyun."

"_Ne?_"

"Nilaimu sempurna. Tapi aku tidak paham dengan kalimat akhirmu, uhmm... '_Jika berpikir telak lawan sakit kata ucap bila diterai gelap_'. Artiannya sangat semu. Bisa kau jelaskan?" Professor Kang menatap Baekhyun tajam, berusaha mengacaukan pikirannya.

Baekhyun justru tersenyum manis, "Hanya orang tertentu yang akan mengerti artinya"

"Jika menggunakan akal dengan jernih akan terjadi pertentangan dengan rasa sakit batin, mungkin semacam rasa sakit jika mengetahui kejujuran yang pahit dan jika menggunakan kata yang sudah tersusun sebelumnya akan tetap terjadi kegelapan—mungkin saja rasa bersalah terhadap diri pengucap seperti berbohong atau _white lies_ yang terkunci rapat namun tetap akar kejadiannya adalah sesuatu yang palsu, mungkin?"

Baekhyun tertegun.

"Apakah benar, Baekhyun-ssi?"

Baekhyun menoleh perlahan ke arah penjawab, lalu menghampirinya dengan cepat. Membuat Professor Kang terkejut dan mengekspektasi-kan perkelahian akan terjadi. Baekhyun memukul meja pria itu dengan telapak tangannya, lalu menatap pria itu tajam.

"Siapa kau?"

Pria itu menoleh ke kanan-kiri, lalu menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Kau bicara padaku?"

"JAWAB AKU!" teriak Baekhyun, membuat seisi kelas terkejut.

Pria itu tersenyum mengejek, **"Chanyeol, Park."**

"Tidak ada yang pernah bisa mengerti arti itu sebelumnya... tidak ada! Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Tidak ada."

"_DONT FUCKING LIE!_"

Chanyeol tertawa,

"_**Your eyes. Too obvious"**_

_** -[Matamu, terlalu mudah ditebak]**_

Baekhyun merasakan detak jantungnya...

berdetak diatas kecepatan normal.

* * *

Hello! I'm glad some of you really anticipate this fanfics.

FF ini memang berat dan kalian harus sabar ya bacanya. Dan sambil mikir-mikir dikit biar ngelatih kualitas olah kata kalian /dih

Last, **review please?**

Mari saling menghargai,


	3. Chapter 3

"One attractive **flaw**"

:: Park Chanyeol ::

"_Record_-mu baik sekali. 3 kasus dalam 9 bulan, selesai tanpa jejak dan **tanpa perasaan**. Haruskah aku berdiri dan bertepuk tangan, rekanku yang tampan?"

"Hentikan itu, Tuan Oh. Sebelum aku mengencani rusa kecilmu yang manja itu."

"Itu namanya imut! Aku harus sabar menghadapi orang yang tidak pernah berpacaran selama 22 tahun"

"Ngomong-ngomong, _Hyung, _bisakah kau mengajariku cara menganalisa mata seseorang? Kurasa itu cukup berguna di kehidupanku, aku bisa menganalisa rusa-ku, aku akan dengan cepat mengetahui ia mencintaiku atau tidak." ucap Sehun sambil memandang langit-langit dengan senyum angan-angan yang sangat menjijikkan.

"Itu bakatku. Kau tidak bisa mempelajarinya."

Sehun memajukan bibirnya sebal, "Itu _sih_ dasarnya kau saja yang pelit. Cih"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas, lalu melanjutkan membaca beberapa berkas penting yang diberikan oleh atasannya. Bekerja sebagai psikolog lewat _jalan belakang_ sungguh menyulitkan. Yah walaupun Chanyeol memang cukup professional dalam hal itu. Walaupun cukup berat karena larangan pertama dalam _permainan_nya adalah; _**jangan pernah libatkan perasaan**_. Lucu sebenarnya, ia harus mengikuti prosedur, dan tidak boleh menyembuhkan dengan caranya sendiri. Oh betapa inginnya ia menggunakan caranya yang tidak _old school_ seperti ini. Dan dengan permainan diam-diam ini menyebabkan ia terlihat seperti agen CIA atau MI7 yang ditugasi untuk mencuci otak pencuri-pencuri aset negara.

Nyatanya, ia hanya seorang yang menangani orang-orang aneh. Tapi Chanyeol lebih suka menyebutnya, **unik**.

"Hey, Sehun?"

Sehun memutar kursinya, lalu menatap Chanyeol. "Hm?"

"Apakah ada kemungkinan aku mengajukan prosedur sendiri.. dan diterima?" tanya Chanyeol. Tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas kertas penuh tulisan itu. Sehun terkejut, "Jangan ikut gila seperti pasienmu, _hyung_. Kau tahu '_kan _itu tidak mungkin? Dan beberapa_ sunbae_ kita sudah mencoba, hasilnya selalu negatif."

"Mereka bukan pasienku, mereka temanku."

"Ya, ya temanmu. Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kulihat setelah 3 kasus kemarin kau, tidak terlihat seperti tidak menyukai prosedur resmi" ucap Sehun, terdengar nada kebingungan di dalamnya. Chanyeol tertawa kecil lalu mengusap wajahnya. "Aku akan ditendang dari sini kalau aku menunjukkan rasa tidak suka-ku terhadap prosedur sialan itu."

Sehun mengernyit, "Memang ada yang salah dengan prosedurnya?"

"Ya Tuhan,Oh Sehun! Prosedur itu sangat bersifat mengekang dan aku rasa juga tidak berperi kemanusiaan, lihat bagaimana sedihnya temanku saat aku meninggalkan mereka dengan alasan-alasan palsu dan membuat mereka berjanji agar tidak kembali ke diri mereka yang dulu dan aku tidak boleh berhubungan lagi dengan mereka, tidak lebih baik dari aborsi." Chanyeol memijat keningnya.

"Mungkin kau benar, hyung. Maafkan aku, aku tidak pernah merasakannya. Ya karena kau tahu, aku hanya bagian dalam disini. Aku tidak pernah terjun." jelas Sehun, menarik kursinya ke depan meja Chanyeol. "Aku mengerti, aku hanya lelah." Sehun menepuk-nepuk pundak Chanyeol.

"Kau coba saja"

Chanyeol langsung mengadahkan kepalanya, menatap Sehun. "Kupikir kau tadi mengataiku gila karena ingin mecobanya?"

Sehun terkekeh, "_I can't be the good guy_ terus-menerus. Kau coba saja. Diam-diam tentunya." Chanyeol ikut tertawa, "Jadi kau mengatai jika kau disisku, kau memasuki pihak yang jahat, begitu?"

"_I'll cover you._" ucap Sehun disela tawanya, sambil mengulurkan tangan—tanda mengajak bekerja sama.

Chanyeol membalas uluran tangannya, lalu mengangguk puas.

"_**A secret behind a secret. Nice game**_"

-[_**Rahasia di balik rahasia. Permainan yang bagus**_]

* * *

"Sastra, huh?"

Langit sudah menunjukkan benar malam. Atau lebih tepatnya tengah malam. Dan Park Chanyeol, masih saja duduk _manis_ di kursi kerjanya dan membolak-balik sebuah map yang berjudul;

_**#04 Byun Baekhyun. **_

Kasus ke-empat Chanyeol. Yang mau tidak mau, harus ia selesaikan.

"Disini tertulis ia orang yang sangat rasional, tidak melibatkan perasaan dalam berfikir, kenapa memasuki sastra?" gumam Chanyeol. Ya, ia sedang berbicara sendiri. Oh Sehun sialan itu pasti sudah meninggalkan kantor sejak sore tadi dan sedang berkencan ria dengan rusa kecilnya.

"_Byun Baekhyun_. Kau terlihat susah _dijinakkan_." Chanyeol menyeringai. Oh jangan berpikir Chanyeol adalah seorang psikopat yang menyamar menjadi psikolog. Inilah ekspresinya jika ia mulai tertarik terhadap _permainannya_.

Chanyeol bukan seorang yang mudah terikat ataupun tertarik terhadap hal-hal biasa. Bahkan dari ketiga kasusnya, yang meliputi; seorang pembunuh berantai yang berangan terhadap masa lalu, di kasus itu, _the one-_nya merupakan gadis yang amat cantik dan memiliki tubuh semampai. Mungkin akan kutarik kata 'amat' karena faktor ia adalah seorang pembunuh berantai. Chanyeol, sama sekali tidak tertarik terhadap kasusnya ataupun orang yang terlibat.

Dan ini? Seorang lelaki sastra yang memiliki jalan pikiran bak _enigma_, telah menarik **seluruh perhatiannya.**

* * *

"Oh, hai, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun berhenti melakukan kegiatan memasukkan password apartemennya, lalu menoleh kesamping. Ia mendapati tetangganya yang tampan, sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Hai." jawab Baekhyun datar.

Kris menggaruk tengkuknya, "Kudengar hari ini hari pertama-mu memasuki perguruan tinggi, huh?"

"Darimana kau tahu itu?"

"Kuharap kau mengenal penjual kopi yang sangat cerewet dan-"

"_Aish_, pria menjijikkan itu." decak Baekhyun sebal, masih dengan wajah datarnya. Kris terkekeh kecil lalu bersandar pada dinding, "Jadi bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apa?"

"Hari pertama-mu."

Baekhyun menunduk, menghela nafasnya pelan. Apa yang salah dengan orang-orang ini? Selalu saja menanyakan _hari pertama. _Kenapa tidak bertanya tentang hari ke-100 atau ke-610 saja?

"Baik-baik saja. Aku harus masuk, senang bertemu denganmu." ucap Baekhyun singkat lalu segera membuka pintu, dan menutupnya secepat kilat.

Kris mengernyit heran, "Jaman sekarang masih ada saja orang macam itu?"

* * *

"Kumohon kumohon kumohon. Jangan katakan kau tertidur lagi di kantor?"

Chanyeol tersenyum manis sambil sedikit merapikan rambutnya yang terasa amat kasar. _Akibat gel rambut yang tidak dibasuh seharian_. "Aku harus membaca berkas." jawabnya singkat.

"Kau tahu _'kan_, _eomma_ sangat khawatir jika kakimu belum tampak diatas jam 10. Oh astaga, Park Chanyeol. Kau setidaknya harus menghubungiku." decak Ibu Chanyeol sebal, meletakkan tangannya di pinggang. Memang, anak semata-wayangnya ini sungguh menyebalkan, terkadang merepotkan dan juga mengkhawatirkan. Belum lagi setelah kematian Ayahnya, Chanyeol sempat depresi—walaupun ringan—dan itu sungguh meresahkan.

"Aku sudah dewasa, _Eomma _tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku lagi." ucap Chanyeol lembut sambil menggapai tangan sang Ibunda.

"Jika sudah dewasa, harusnya sudah memiliki istri."

Chanyeol tersenyum kikuk lalu menggaruk tengkuknya. Ibu Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengusak rambutnya, "Baiklah, baiklah. Kau harus mandi sekarang, sarapan sudah siap. Oke?" Chanyeol mengangguk lalu memulai aktivitas rumahnya.

Keluarga Chanyeol tidak pernah buruk. Semua jangkauan keluarganya sangatlah baik dan _welcoming_. Dan ajaran tutur kata dan normanya turun menurun dengan baik. Tidak diragukan lagi, Park Chanyeol sangat ahli dalam bidang norma-norma sosial, yang memberikannya begitu banyak peluang pekerjaan dan lingkup sosial yang besar.

Tapi Chanyeol tetaplah _Chanyeol_. Tidak terlalu menyukai banyak teman, untuk apa terlalu banyak teman, _toh _nanti teman yang sebenarnya tidak lebih dari 5 orang?

* * *

_"Halo?"_

"Aku kehabisan baju hangat yang bagus. Temani aku berbelanja."

"_Ya! Byun Freaking Baekhyun, apa perlu kuulangi beratus-ratus kali, kau ini kalau mengajak jangan mendadak. Kau tahu kan kedai ini yang terbaik di kota, aku tidak bisa-"_

"Aku sampai disana 3 menit lagi."

Baekhyun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Tidak peduli terhadap omongan si penjual kopi, pada akhirnya pria cerewet itu pasti akan menurutinya. Baekhyun memandang ke luar jendela. Cahaya matahari sore selalu menjadi favoritnya. Tidak terkesan lembut seperti di pagi hari, tapi lebih terkesan sensual dan tajam, namun sangat menyenangkan. Ia tersenyum kecil merasakan kehangatan yang meresap dari pori-pori kulit wajahnya.

Mobil berwarna kuning ini pun berhenti. Dan pintu langsung terbuka.

"Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu jika kau melakukan ini, lagi."

"Bukankah ini menyenangkan? Kau tidak perlu membuat kopi, dan tinggal menemaniku."

Jongdae melotot, memasuki taksi-nya lalu menutup pintu dengan keras. Mengisyaratkan pengemudi untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Kau tahu, sudah berulang kali aku hampir kehilangan pekerjaanku demi orang aneh sepertimu!" ucapnya sebal. Baekhyun tertawa kecil, "Ah indahnya sore hari." gumamnya, mengabaikan pria cerewet yang masih saja mengumpat-umpat kesal.

_**"Kau... menyembunyikan sesuatu"**_

Dan lamunan Baekhyun yang indah, hilang seketika.

* * *

"Tidak ada yang pernah bisa mengerti arti itu sebelumnya... tidak ada! Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Tidak ada."

"_DONT FUCKING LIE!_"

Chanyeol tertawa,

"_**Your eyes. Too obvious"**_

_** -[Matamu, terlalu mudah ditebak]**_

Baekhyun merasakan detak jantungnya berdetak sangat-sangat cepat. Pria yang mengakui dirinya sebagai Park Chanyeol ini, masih menyeringai tepat didepan wajahnya. Baekhyun terdiam. Baekhyun gelisah, dan untuk pertama kalinya, Baekhyun tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Temui aku, _Lincoln Cafe_."

"Kembali ke tempat dudukmu, atau aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari kelas, Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya, nafasnya masih berkejar-kejar dan keringatnya masih menderai. Ia mulai membalikkan tubuhnya, lalu berjalan ke tempat duduk, masih dengan iris tajam menatap Chanyeol.

"_Ulu bergetar cepat, bibir terkatup rapat. Sang singa tak gamang ambil jalan, menerka sang merpati. Apa salah jua, merpati tak mundur sekarang._" lirih Baekhyun.

* * *

"Jadi kau menunggu kekasihmu sekarang?"

"Dia bukan kekasihku, Kim Jongdae."

"Oh ya? Setahuku, seorang Byun Baekhyun tidak mungkin rela menunggu dan menghabiskan sedetik-pun dari waktu hidupnya yang berharga, untuk seorang yang tidak berharga baginya. Jujur saja_lah_."

"Kau gila."

"Kalau aku gila, kau apa, hah? Sangat tidak waras?"

Baekhyun mengacuhkan olokan Jongdae dan beralih menyesap kopinya. Yang ter-acuh-kan, hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Permisi?"

Baekhyun dan Jongdae mengangkat kepalanya.

"Oh? Apakah ini keka-"

"Kim Jongdae, kurasa ini sudah waktumu mengurusi kopi-kopi itu. Atau aku akan melaporkanmu."

Jongdae melotot, lalu membungkuk sopan ke si-pendatang baru. Lalu berlari kecil ke arah bar.

Baekhyun mengamati pria yang berada didepannya, sedang mengambil tempat duduk. Ia melepas mantel hitamnya, memperlihatkan baju hangat berwarna coklat muda. Baekhyun mengernyit, lalu menunduk melihat baju hangatnya.

_The exact same color._

_ [warna yang sama persis]_

"Jangan bilang karena kau pandai menganalisa mata, kau menebak apa yang akan ku pakai, lalu kau dengan sengaja menirunya?"

"_What_?" kini giliran Chanyeol yang mengernyit. Seakan sadar arah omongan Baekhyun, Chanyeol tertawa kecil. "Tidak mungkin aku repot-repot menganalisa hanya untuk menyamai baju hangatmu, Byun Baekhyun." jelasnya di sela tawanya.

"Itu mungkin saja, jika kau ingin mendekatiku atau mencari perhatianku." ucap Baekhyun santai, menyesap kopinya.

"Bukankah, kau yang mencari perhatianku? Yang ingin mengerti diriku lebih jauh?"

"Kau tahu, rasa percaya diri yang berlebih, menyebabkan seorang insan dapat mengubah pribadinya yang semula pasif, menjadi arogan dan melenceng dari norma, bukan norma sosial, bisa saja merujuk ke ekonomi dan politik." decak Baekhyun sebal.

"Ternyata memang benar, kau orang yang sangat rasional, dan juga teoritis."

Baekhyun memberikan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku?" tanya Chanyeol. Matanya masih menyelam.

"Orang yang aneh. Penjahat kelas tinggi."

"Aku seorang psikolog."

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya, tertegun. "Kau—_what?"_

"Aku akan menyembuhkanmu." tegas Chanyeol. Masih menatap pria yang lebih kecil. Baekhyun menajamkan pandangannya. "_I'm not insane_." tukas Baekhyun tajam. Chanyeol tersenyum lembut.

"Jangan tersenyum kepadaku, dan beritahu siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya."

"Sudah kubilang, aku psikolog."

"_I told you, I am. Not. Insane."_ tekan Baekhyun.

**"You're sane. Your physics sane, your mind is sane. **

**But, your mental is not. You'll need me, Byun Baekhyun. I can fucking 100% guarantee."**

_**-[Kau waras. Tidak ada yang salah dengan fisik dan pikiranmu. Tapi mental-mu, tidak. Kau akan membutuhkanku]**_

TBC

hello!

[**please read**]

Aku kasih hint untuk kalian ya,

kalian juga harus amati kesehariannya chan-baek. Dibalik semua kesederhanaan itu, atau kebiasaan itu. Ada sesuatu yang related sama mereka berdua, yang bisa menyebabkan mereka dibilang soulmate.

Jadi cerita ini emang berat, dan kalian bacanya emang harus serius /hehe

Untuk yang setting waktunya sekarang, itu emang sengaja cepet, karena masih banyak flashbacks, nanti kalo ceritanya udah stabil kedua pihak, alurnya jelas akan dilambatin.

Thank you so much for reading and please,

Review, fav, or follow!


End file.
